Chaos of the Caribbean
by Setus
Summary: To fetch back Jack and his Pearl, our heros set out to the edge of the map. There, a goddess who loves chaos awaits them. Would they succeed in bringing back Jack, or would they just be characters of the goddess' chaotic game? pls R


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters here, or bacially everything that's stated here, just the storyline. All characters, ships and other related stuff belongs to Priates of the Caribbean, Sinbad and the legend of Seven seas and Tradewinds Legends

Hi everyone, this is my first time writing a movie fanfiction, be nice to me ok? This is a storyline which I had in mind after watching the Dead Man's Chest so here it is. Characters and materials from outside the Pirates series are taken from somewhere and their characteristics and locations and all that they have deviates from their own origins so don't sue me for that. Sometimes you just have to twist things a bit. I'm not good at pirate language and the phrases they use to navigate a ship so if I made any mistakes around the place, forgive me ok? thanks in advance.

Special thanks to pal, Snowmirage for beta-reading this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: Edge of the world

The winds were strong, tearing at the sails with enormous strength and viciousness. All aboard the Rasputina are familiar faces to each other; each sailor has a past that was tied closely with the rest of them. And now, the winds have once again brought them together on a voyage to the ends of the earth, the edge of the map.

Jack Sparrow, a pirate known throughout the seas as a mysterious character sailing aimlessly, or so they thought, was taken, along with his precious Pearl down to the crushing depths of the sea by Davy Jones' terrible beast, the Kraken. That was something that happened many moons ago, some time when the age of the realm is undergoing severe changes due to the rise of the power of the East India Trading Company. Pirates, at that time were becoming extinct gradually, as the royal navy chased them across the seas, from port to port. And now, a certain crew in the middle of the Isles, consisting of the least likely people who would get together, are making their way through the realm, to world's end, to fetch back the notorious pirate and his precious ship.

"Brace the foreyard!" the captain shouted to his somewhat reluctant crew. The crew ran around, getting things done. Mr. Gibbs strode forward to the standing figure.

"Captain," he said with disinclined respect. The captain turned and looked at the sailor.

"What do you want?" Barbossa sneered.

"Just where are we going? Your heading seems to be leading away from the Caribbean." Gibbs said. "Danger after danger, monster after monster. Our crew is declining and we are going to be short of supplies soon."

Barbossa turned around to face the inquiring sailor, his monkey Jack hopping down onto his shoulder, a green apple in his hands. Barbossa took the apple and bit into it.

"I need a crew to fetch back the Pearl. You want a captain who knows where the Pearl and your dear Captain Jack Sparrow is. Our deal was that we commandeer a ship, I'm made Captain and you are my crew. I would command this ship to our destination, and with which route and way is up to my decision." Barbossa scoffed.

Gibbs had no choice but to return to his post. Will, who had overheard the conversation from where he was standing, made his way to Gibbs, who was now standing at the starboard side, drinking rum.

"You shouldn't have done that." Will said quietly, looking out into the foreign waters that surrounded them. "You're no longer the first mate."

"Aye, I may not be the first mate, but you cannot ask me to watch as we lose our crew one by one." Gibbs muttered. Pirate he may be, but Gibbs was no cold-blooded merciless pirate of Barbossa's crew.

"But I do want to know what's the outcome of this voyage." Will said, taking the rum from Gibbs and took a mouthful. Days on the ship have certainly turned this young man around. "An ice roc, sirens, an fish of a size of an island. What else is there?"

"No one knows." Elizabeth's voice sounded beside Will as she too, took the bottle of rum and drank. Will looked at her, with a thousand thoughts in his mind. The scene he saw when they were abandoning the Black Pearl was still spinning in his head. Has her heart changed? Is he no longer the man she loves?

The night sky was lit with very little stars. Clouds were sparse; the moon was nowhere to be seen. The crew and its captain looked out into the endless ocean. Right now, the crew had no clue where they are, only the captain knows. They have been traveling for countless moons and suns, from dawn till dusk. The wind was providing aid to their course, blowing in the direction advantageous to them.

The Rasputina looked like a tiny dot in the ocean from the sky. A shadow watched as the ship sailed towards the ends of the world. But is there really an end? Or is the Earth round like a sphere that has no edge, no ends?

Eris, the Goddess of Discord looked into the wondrous map of the world in her Realm of Chaos. A gigantic rectangular piece of glass, marked with ports, lands, ships and oceans. It looked like a real-life atlas, a map that shows everyone and everything at everywhere and at anytime.

"How wonderful is the peaceful world, my beauties?" She asked her monsters and beasts that took the forms of stars and constellations upon the sky-like walls of her realm. Eris was dark in complexion with long flowing hair that ended just above her knees. Her slender body ended in smoke-like legs that made her appear to float. Famous for being the one who sparked off the long raging war between troy and Greece, her powers are said to bring terrible chaos to the world. Now she circles the peaceful world, awaiting any sign of the next big chaos.

Her beasts and monsters creaked and snarled, which brought her attention to the little galleon sailing towards the edge of her map.

"Well, look what have we here?" She smiled and brushed away a few clouds that are above the ship with gentle strokes of her hand. "Oh, how wonderful."

As a goddess, no doubt she has heard the tale of Captain Jack Sparrow and what has became of his precious ship and himself. Swallowed by the Kraken, a beast that does the bidding of Davy Jones. And now, right here, is a start of a brilliant game.

"We have people, mortals that is, sailing in our direction, my beauties." Eris said to her creatures in a long drawl. They responded by snarling and hissing. The goddess leaned over to have a closer look. "Well, I know just what they want. Let's welcome them shall we? Since, their destination is here, Tartarus, my realm of chaos."

She stood up and her beasts roared in unison. Eris looked around and saw that her creatures are in favor of her decision. She smiled slyly and searched her galaxy walls for someone. And when her eyes finally scouted the hunter shaped constellation, she rose into the air until she was level with the star.

"Well, Orion, you know what to do." Eris said, as the hunter constellation moved. A star arrow appeared on his hand and he fitted it onto a bow, then with precision, he fired the shot into the endless galaxy. The arrow sailed across the galaxy and past many stars. Then it hit the sky and exploded in a brilliant light.

Eris saw that the sky now has an additional star, a star that shone more brightly than any others in the sky and gave a hearty laugh. The games has began…

Back on the Rasputina, Barbossa saw the star beyond the horizon, glowing and shining. He gave a satisfied smile and turned the wheel to steer the ship in the direction of the star. The crew saw the slight change in course and turned towards the direction they are heading. Each saw the star, shining brightly in the dark sky. They turned to look at the captain, who was wearing a smile of approval.

Then as the ship made its way towards the star, the winds started to get more vicious. It was as if the star is sucking everything in its way into it.

"All hands to your posts!" Barbossa shouted, but no one moved, stunned as they were by what was happening. "Move you scurvy dogs! Run on light and douse canvas!"

The crew scurried to their posts and onto their orders. The ship sailed faster and faster by each ticking second. Clouds and water moved towards the star, taking the ship with it.

"Give me a look out!" Barbossa barked again. A crewman climbed up to the crow's nest and stared out into the open. Then he saw a screen of turquoise water form at the end of the sea that reached out into the sky. Beyond the screen, was a gigantic rock structure, with a slit in the middle, emitting bright lights. "What is it?"

"It's ends, Cap'n!" the crewman shouted down. "It's the edge of the world!"

Will turned and looked at Gibbs. Their faces show nothing but anticipation.

"So there is an edge of the world." Pintel said. Ragetti shrugged and grabbed hold of the nearest rope.

"Gents!" Barbossa shouted; the crew turned around to look at him. "We have reached our destination!"

Will, Gibbs and Elizabeth ran to the stern and saw for them the magnificent view of the edge of the world. There, they are going to bring back their old friend and his prized ship.

The Rasputina inched towards the edge, and those at the stern were the first to step into the other side of the world. And the looked down, the world seems to have no bottom. Horror starts to fill their faces as they saw the vast emptiness of the edge, but the captain had his eyes fixed upon the rock structure where an entrance the shape of the slit is.

"We're not going to make it there." Will said in horror as he turned around to head for Barbossa. "What now?"

The pirate looked him in the eye and raised his eyebrows. Will frowned in helplessness as he awaited the captain's answer.

"We shall see." Barbossa said calmly. The ship tilted downwards as there was no water to support. Crewmen and cargo skidded downwards. Will hurried to Elizabeth's side and held her close while grabbing the ropes with his free hand.

"Everyone grab hold of something!" Gibbs shouted, and despite him not being a captain, everyone followed. Some grabbed onto the ropes, some to the masts, some to the railings.

Then when the last bit of the hull entered the other side, the ship sank and fell into the emptiness.

* * *

Well, that's mostly all for chapter one so how is it? it took me rather long time to find the things a captain would say to his crew when navigating a ship so if anyone has any, uh, idea what they mean and what else they say, please enlighten me on it. thanks. Reviews, pretty please? 

Setus.


End file.
